monsterhighfandomfandomcom-20200214-history
Sally Boo-Shriek
" You can play violin, sing beautifuly, animate cartoons, and turn into a ghost! Is there anything you can't ''do?" "Talk to boys." -Breanna Beetlejuice and Sally in Monster High and the Fab-BOO lous Adventure The Story So Far... Sally Boo-Shriek was just an ordinary girl. But, unlike many, believed in monsters. She loved hearing ghost stories, so at her 16th birthday party, she brought up the story of Bloody Mary. All her cousins disagreed and they all got in an argument. Then one cousin dared Sally to look in the mirror at midnight and say "I believe in the Bloody Mary" three times, as the superstition states. She does. But instead of seeing her, Mary pulled Sally through the mirror! They ended up in a cloud palace where a "Random Witch Doctor Dude" cursed her. Sally never told her cousins what happened. Over the next month, Sally found out she could leave her body as a ghost. But she kept falling out of her body at school outside of her control, to the point where classmates as well as teachers were frightened. So they decided to transfer her to Monster High. Personality Sally is very kind and tries her best to look at the glass as "half full". She is known to be very sensitive, as it is easy to get her upset. She also promotes world peace through her actions and clothing and will often wear something that relates to peace and nature. Physical Description Sally has light blue eyes and light brown hair with a single silver streak on her right side. Her part is on her right side. She does not have pierced ears so she is never seen wearing earrings. She appears to be slightly shorter than the average-sized ghouls; however this is an illusion because she does not wear high heels. She also needs glasses to see clearly. When Sally is in her ghost form, everything about her is grayscale, although she as well as others describe it as "Silverscale". Origional Monster In Japanese mythology, an '''ikiryō' (also read shōryō, seirei, or ikisudama is a manifestation of the soul of a living person separately from their body. Traditionally, if someone holds a sufficient grudge against another person, it is believed that a part or the whole of their soul can temporarily leave their body and appear before the target of their hate in order to curse or otherwise harm them, similar to an evil eye. However, this temporary separation would result in sickness. "If the separation became permanent, the person who held the grudge would die." The Ikiryo are said to be able "to posess another living person without the originator even being aware of it." The spirits are not "tied to whomever they possess," however, and "may freely move about bodies." Relationships Family Nicole-- Her very kind mother. She is never seen nor described, although she is heard talking. Richard-- Her very busy father. He is mentioned, but is often at work when Sally is at home. Aaron-- Her very strange brother with special needs. In Sally's Diary, she mentions he has severe Autism. Ean-- Her cousin. He is the second oldest child in the family (Sally being the oldest) and is the one who dared her to look in the mirror at midnight and say "I believe in the Bloody Mary" three times. Friends Sally is friends with everyone, but states in her bio that she feels strongly connected to Deuce and Toralei. She is even friends with Cleo, despite their bad start, as well as Purrsephone and Meowledy. She is also friends with Bloody Mary and Carl, the "Random Witch Doctor Dude". She is also friends with many OCs, including Breanna Beetlejuice, Grace Reaper, Heather Black, Shannon Dorf, Bonnie Koopa, and Ben Shea. Pet James is her pet dwarf hamster. In Sally's Diary she states he is a Winter White Dwarf and that she bought him in New York. James had died the summer before the main storyline of Monster High, and when Sally was cursed, he is her "paranorma-pet". She can see his ghost, even when still in her body. Romance Before being transferred to MH, Sally was dating a Chinese boy named Victor Young. She forgot all about him, and at MH developed a crush on Deuce Gorgon. After Cleo asks to be friends, she got nervous about telling anyone about her crush. Spectra gives Sally advice about her "Boy trouble" to just ask him to hang out. She does, and it worked rather well. Except for one thing. Deuce had to turn her body to stone to protect her from his mom, so Sally was a ghost the whole time. When her body turns back, she can't get back in, so she and her friends try to get to Carl to see if he could fix it. He can, but she has to face her greatest fear-- she has to tell Deuce she likes him... IN FRONT OF CLEO!!!! How will that turn out? (Read Sally's Diary to find out.) Clothing Original Sally was seen in another outfit before her Basic outfit. Her hair is long and wavy and she has a green barrette on the right side of her head. Her shirt is a gray long-sleeve with attached open black vest. The shirt has two roses, one pink and one light green, and silver paint splatters. She has a black satin skirt and black UGGs. She wears silver wire-frame love glasses. Basic Sally has her hair back in a low, droopy, really long ponytail tied with a black ribbon. She has a black-and-white horizontal-striped top with a black, sequin-covered skull-and-crossbones. Her skirt is black with black lace that gives it three layers of poofiness. Her shoes are black sequin-covered ballerina flats and she wears a trollbead anklet from Toralei on her left ankle. She also wears a chain necklace and black-and-white rectangular glasses. Dawn of the Dance Sally has her long hair down in its natural curls with a pink headband and a blue bow with green splotches that resembles a globe. Her dress is pink and plaid with many other colors, including sparkly silver threads. It has a folded-down collar and a pocket near the top covered in silver rhinestones. The skirt portion of the dress has three layers and she wears gray fishnet tights. Her shoes are see-through ballerina flats with a small heart on the toe. Her glasses are thick and pink shaped like a sideways teardrop and have light blue rhinestones. Her purse is a denim mail carrier type covered in colorful buttons. Gloom Beach Sally has her hair back in a long braid. She wears a three-piece light pink bathing suit. The bikini top has a fabric extension that ends two inches above her waist. The whole thing is lined in purple with purple peace signs and silver paint splatters. It comes with a swim skirt that is just like the other two pieces. Her coverup is a gray dress-like design with a hood and a zipper down the middle. She often has this zipper open. Her sandals are brown (and, of course, flat) with a black strap that goes behind her heel and on top of her foot. On the top the sandals are covered in colorful plastic rhinestones. Her glasses are cream-colored rectangular transitions, which changes to sunglasses in the sun. Dead Tired Sally has her hair down long and straight. Her dress is ragged and stitched together with bright colorful patches. Her slippers are black with white horizontal pinstripe and a stuffed Jack Skellington's head on the toes. Her sleeping mask is a silver bow and she comes with a mini Jack doll. School's Out Sally's hair is twisted into an upsweep and held in place with a black clip. The dress has one long sleeve on the right side that is black to the shoulder and no left sleeve. The top is white in the shape of a sleeveless dress to the waist where it is a black-and-white checkerboard design on the poofy skirt. Her necklace is silver with a heart dangling at an angle and three rhinestones in decreasing order. She wears three silver bangles on her left wrist. Her shoes are white satin-covered ballerina flats with a black ribbon tied up her calves. Her glasses are silver ovular wireframe. School Spirits Sally is captain of the Green Team, an Eco-friendly team trying to make the world a better place. Her hair is in a long ponytail on her right side and a plain white baseball hat. Her shirt is green with a lighter green recycle symbol and the symbol "#1" in the middle. She has khaki shorts knee-length and white sneakers with green laces. Her glasses are circular and green wireframe. School Club Lines Sally is part of the Art club. Her hair is up in two short pigtails with light blue scrunchies. Her shirt is white that droops to the left side and right sleeve. It doesn't have a left sleeve, and the shirt has a red rose, yellow bird and purple peace sign. Her shorts are denim with colorful paint splatters and her shoes are white with knee-high pink socks that fade to the ankle. Sally on You Tube The user MadieB1999 is a girl who makes a series known as Monster High Dramah. This series is a series of "princess parodies". In winter 2011, a second series will start, called Monster High Songz. This is where a song that relates to a character or characters will be chosen and hand-drawn pictures will form a slideshow. The first one, coming late winter, will be about Sally. The song chosen was You Belong With Me by Taylor Swift because it relates to Sally's crush on Deuce, but is afraid to tell anyone because of her friendship with Cleo. (All pictures hand-drawn by MadieB1999, song written by Taylor Swift, idea copyrighted by MadieB1999 and Vanessa789. All rights reserved.) Another video Sally stars in is Monster High and the Fab-BOO-lous Adventure, a 5-part series. The trailer was released on November 6th. Trivia *Although posted and advertised by Vanessa789, Sally was originally created by MadieB1999. *As shown in her diary, Sally is a fan of The Nightmare Before Christmas and Lady Ga-Ga. *Sally Boo-Shriek was named after Sally, the living ragdoll in The Nightmare Before Christmas. *Because she does not wear heels, Sally often stands on her toes to appear as tall as her friends. Gallery Sally Basic2.jpg|Sally Basic Sally DOTD2.jpg|Sally Dawn of the Dance MHFBLAP2.jpg|Official poster for Monster High and the Fab-BOO-lous Adventure Christmas Sally.jpg|Merry Christmas! undefined|undefined|link=undefined References http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Sally_Boo-Shriek's_Diary http://monsterhighfandom.wikia.com/wiki/Sally_Boo-Shriek%27s_School%27s_Out_Diary Category:Original Characters Category:Ghost Category:Fab-BOO-lous Adventure Category:Human Category:Character of the Month Category:Hybrid Category:Females